finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Absorb MP (ability)
.]] '''Absorb MP' , also known as Absorb Used MP and MP Absorb , is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It restores MP to the user. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Soul Sabre has this ability. It damages the target's MP and the user is healed for an equivalent amount of MP when attacking. Final Fantasy VII The MP Absorb Materia is a Support Materia that restores the user's MP when the paired ability is used. The amount restored is 1% of the damage dealt, but if the ability heals the target, MP Absorb will hurt the character instead. When linked to Magic and Summon Materia, MP Absorb will apply its effect to all abilities the Materia grants. When linked with a regular Command Materia, MP Absorb will apply its effect to the ability that is highlighted on the Materia. The darkened ability will only gain the effect if the character has another source for that ability; for example, if a character has Level 2 Throw, which grants Coin, the MP Absorb applies to Coin only, and not Throw, unless the character also equips another Throw Materia at Level 1. When linked with Master Command, MP Absorb will apply its effect to all commands in the Materia, plus the Attack and Item commands. Final Fantasy IX Absorb MP is an support ability exclusive to Quina. When Quina has no MP, s/he gains some MP when struck by an enemy's spell. The amount of MP restored is equal to the MP needed to cast that spell. Absorb MP is learned from Promist Ring for 80 AP and takes six Magic Stones to equip. Absorb MP is also na enemy ability which acts like the Black Magic spell Osmose where it drains the target's MP. Tiamat and his crystal form, along with Ozma can use this ability. Final Fantasy X-2 Absorb MP is a command used by the Black Mage dressphere, which requires Focus to be learned and requires 10 AP to master. It drains MP from the target, and is used as a Command ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Absorb MP is a reaction ability, the Mystic class learns for 250 JP. It functions by restoring the character's MP with the same amount the enemy has used to cast a spell on the character. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Absorb MP restores MP to a unit equal to the spell just used on it. The Elementalist and the Illusionist can learn Absorb MP from the Lordly Robe for 300 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Absorb MP restores MP equal to the MP cost of attacks used on the unit. It can be learned by a Green Mage or Illusionist and mastered for 250 AP. Bravely Default Magic Thirst is a Vampirism ability learned by Vampires at job level 6. It allows the character to absorb from one target an amount of MP equal to 10% of the damage dealt a normal attack. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX-2 MP Absorb.png|Final Fantasy X-2''. Category:Reaction abilities Category:Recurring support abilities